mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Chiba Erika
Chiba Erika (千葉 エリカ) is a Course 2 student in First High School and is one of the earliest characters introduced in the light novels and manga. She is Tatsuya's classmate and not long in the start of first chapter became a friend and constant companion of the Shiba siblings. She is the youngest daughter of the Chiba Family, one of the families in the pinnacle of the Hundred Families. Appearance and Personality Erika is described as a beautiful young girl whose short, bright hair (which become longer over the course of the series and are worn in a ponytail) and distinct facial features amplify the impression of her being a lively girl. She is bright and optimistic, and a person who gets carried away easily. Even for people whom she has just met, she often adresses them in a friendly — Tatsuya thought of it as being 'overly familiar' — manner way of speaking. Her frank and seemingly arrogant attitude, however, often gets her into countless arguments with her fellow classmate, Saijou Leonhart. In Volume 1, she described herself as someone who, during elementary school and middle school, had spent most of her time alone. She has a pleasant attitude and could easily get along with anyone, but she is negligent towards relationships quickly. Her old friends called her cold and that she acted like a whimsical cat, while others said she acts high and mighty. There were many boys who wanted to have a relationship with her, but none ever lasted. She thought to herself that she just can't be with anyone 24 hours a day. She has a habit of talking to herself, but hid it since the beginning of the new school year. She is attracted by Tatsuya and feels that she has changed because of his existence. Erika displays blantant antagonism towards her upperclassman, the Chief of the Public Morals Committee, Mari, because she deemed the latter wasn't suited to be her older brother's girlfriend. Background Erika is a member of the Chiba (千葉) Family, which bears the number Sen (千)one thousand in their name. She is the daughter of the head of Chiba family and Anna Rosen Katori, her father's lover. Erika was born during the time when her father's legal wife was ill. In Volume 9 and 10, it was revealed that she lives alone in a separate building from the Chiba main household and holds contempt towards her father. She has two older half brothers, Toshikazu and Naotsugu, and a older half sister who has yet to be named. In the Light Novel Volume 4, there had been a short foreshadowing about Erika's past. Rosen Family Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities ➨ Yamatsunami : It is a Gravity Systematic Inertia Control Magic that minimizes the inertia of the self and the weapon while closing in on the target at high speed. At the point of impact, the hidden sword technique amplifies the transfer of intertia with the weapon's inertia and strike the target. : The overlapping false values of inertia could be further enhanced running from a farther distance to reach a maximum of 10 tons. The speed received from the transfer of inertia coupled with the weight obtained from increased inertia. At its maximum strength, Yamatsunami can be compared to a giant, 10 ton guillotine crashing down. : The secret weapon, Orochimaru (大蛇丸), is the blade forged to use Yamatsunami. The entire length of the sword is 180cm, the blade alone being 140cm. It is one of the weapons that is in the pinnacle of sword-type armament forged by the Chiba Family. ➨ Yamatsunami Tsubamegaeshi : It is an alternate technique of'' Yamatsunami'' where inertia is not restored upon the swing downwards, but rather, concurrent with the slice upwards. The weight of the blow is the same as the main technique but it's speed is lesser. Notes Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Chiba Category:Hundred Families Category:Magicians